Celosos por naturaleza
by Queen Bloody Angel in HIATUS
Summary: Los celos denotan inseguridad y falta de confianza en sí mismo o en su pareja, ¿Solución? No hay, no existe. Usted marque su territorio. Punto.
1. Los celos de Erika

Celosos por naturaleza

**Summary: **Los celos denotan inseguridad y falta de confianza en sí mismo o en su pareja, ¿Solución? No hay, no existe. Usted marque su territorio. Punto.

Re-subido para mi amiga FiraLili, lo siento, mis crisis existenciales y ataques de histeria sacan lo peor de mi jsjsjs pronto subiré los otros, y dependiendo de lo que pase mañana, veré si me animo a hacer más contenido GardiValk para ti Mom *inserte corazón*

**Parte ½**

* * *

⸺ ¡Karenn! ⸺Exclamo Erika al ver a su vampírica amiga, quien estaba en compañía de Ykhar, Alajea y Colaïa, la hermana menor de Alajea. ⸺Hola chicas.

⸺Hola Erika. ⸺respondieron casi al unísono, lo que provoco la risa de todas.

⸺ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te ves tan apurada? ⸺Cuestiono Karenn luego de que las risas se hubieron detenido.

⸺Llevo todo el día buscando a Valkyon ¿No lo habrán visto por ahí? ⸺Las chicas se miraron de reojo, como si estuvieran dudando en decirle. La faelienne entrecerró los ojos, lo que hizo a las chicas sudar frio por los nervios.

⸺B-bueno, él… V-veras ¿Cuándo dices "verlo", dices de si lo hemos visto antes? Pues sí, siempre lo vemos, ja ja ja… Ja…⸺Rio con nerviosismo Ykhar, las otras se abstuvieron de golpearse las frentes.

Erika arqueo una ceja, esperando una respuesta menos tonta.

⸺Realmente no sé si debamos decírtelo… ⸺Murmuro Karenn a lo que Alajea respondió con un golpe en su brazo. ⸺ ¡Oye!

⸺Okey, me están poniendo nerviosa ¿Paso algo malo o qué? ¿Por qué no pueden decirme dónde está mi novio?

Colaïa suspiro irritada.

⸺Está en el jardín, pero antes de que… ⸺Sin embargo la chica de cabellera ceniza ya se estaba alejando rápidamente mientras exclamaba un "gracias" a lo lejos.

Las chicas se miraron preocupadas, no habían podido decirle que Valkyon tenía compañía.

…

⸺Si, pero entonces yo quise pegarle y ella me detuvo, ni siquiera me dejo hacer un movimiento y ya me había golpeado con su tonto palo en la cabeza. ⸺Se quejó una voz femenina, haciendo que Erika se detuviera ¿Quién estaba con Valkyon? No podía reconocer la voz.

⸺Pues de no haberlo hecho habrías comprometido la misión. ⸺Refutó otra voz femenina, Erika no era una chica chismosa, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por la conversación… O más bien las personas que participaban en la conversación.

⸺Ya chicas, Bloody, a veces no debes actuar por puro impulso, ya vez todas las pruebas de ello en mi cuerpo y Fira, deja de golpearle la cabeza, la pobre quizá no soporte otro golpe. ⸺Esta vez quien hablo fue Valkyon, Erika reconocería su voz en cualquier lugar, pero ¿Quiénes eran "Fira" y "Bloody"? ¿Y porque estaban con su novio?

⸺ ¿Cómo que "la pobre quizá no soporte otro golpe"? ¡¿Qué estas insinuando?! ⸺La faelienne suponía que esa voz pertenecía a la llamada Bloody quien parecía que estaba haciendo un berrinche lo suficientemente gracioso para hacer reír a su novio y a la otra chica llamada Fira.

⸺Nada chiquita, nada. ⸺Trato de apaciguar Fira.

⸺ ¡No me digas chiquita! No es mi culpa que ustedes dos sean unos mastodontes, ¡Hn!

Erika decidió hacerse notar, Valkyon era su novio y no tenía que estar escondiéndose de nadie, quizá solo eran unas amigas y ya.

…Tan amigos que las dos desconocidas estaban casi encima del moreno; Valkyon estaba sentado cruzado de piernas, apoyada en su espalda estaba una esbelta y alta mujer de pelirroja melena con un suave degradado en las puntas, parecido casi a una flama de fuego, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada y sus ojos eran asombrosamente del mismo color ámbar que el de su pareja.

Y, muy cómodamente, en el regazo del peliblanco, se encontraba una mujer esbelta y bajita, de piel solo un poco más clara que la de Valkyon, cabellera rizada de color castaño oscuro, aunque algunos mechones eran dorados, y sus ojos eran de color granate; y aunque ambas tenían una belleza ardiente y delicada, eso no explicaba el hecho de por qué cojones estaban en esa posición tan comprometedora ¡Y Valkyon no parecía tener apuro en quitárselas de encima!

⸺Ejem. ⸺Carraspeo con fuerza la de mirada lila, interrumpiendo abruptamente la amena charla.

⸺ ¡Erika! ⸺Exclamo Valkyon como si no tuviera a dos féminas encima de él, la faelienne empezó en serio a enojarse. ⸺Ven, quiero presentarte a mis chicas.

"Mis chicas" "Mis" "Chicas" ¿¡Eh!? Las mejillas de Erika enrojecieron por el coraje ¿Qué acaso era un tonto? ¡¿Cómo que "Sus chicas"?! ¡Ella era SU chica!

⸺Erika, ella es Fira. ⸺La pelirroja sonrió con un poco de picardía, en sus dorados ojos brillaba la malicia. ⸺ Y esta pequeñita de aquí es Bloody. ⸺La de rizados cabellos y mirada granate hizo un ligero puchero y le asesto un puñetazo en el abdomen, haciendo que el chico sonriera con diversión. ⸺Bloody, Fira, ella es Erika.

⸺Su novia. ⸺Aclaro rápidamente, haciendo que Valkyon la mirara con ligera confusión, las chicas rieron por lo bajo; la faelienne frunció ligeramente el ceño, no le gustaba la cercanía entre ellos. ⸺Nunca las había visto.

⸺ ¡Ah! Eso es porque estábamos en una misión realmente laaarga. ⸺Respondió Bloody con hastió. ⸺Buscar a nuestros hermanos y hermanas sí que es tedioso.

⸺ ¡Shh, Bloody! Se supone que Miiko no quería que habláramos de eso con nadie fuera de la guardia brillante. ⸺Amonesto Fira dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza. La pequeña morena le lanzo una mirada asesina.

⸺ ¿Y qué raza son? ⸺Cuestiono nuevamente Erika, necesitaba urgentemente que ambas se alejaran aunque sea unos cuantos metros de su novio, o habría problemas; pero por otra parte, si tenía curiosidad, pues, dejando de lado su apariencia casi etérea, parecían humanas como ella… Físicamente hablando claro.

⸺Bueno, no creo que tenga nada de malo si le decimos ¿O ustedes tienen algún problema con eso? ⸺ ¿Por qué Valkyon parecía buscar su aprobación?

⸺A mí me vale, me siento orgullosa de lo que soy. ⸺Comento Bloody, sonriendo con travesura.

⸺Adelante, además si es tu novia quiere decir que es de confianza. ⸺Alentó Fira. Valkyon asintió sonriente.

⸺Quizá recuerdes que una vez hablamos de las faerys ¿No? ⸺La faelienne de mirada lila asintió, instándole con la mirada a proseguir. ⸺Bueno, sabes que desde que el cristal fue dividido muchas de ellas desaparecieron, Fira y Bloody son de las pocas que no desaparecieron desde entonces y son las únicas que residen aquí en el C.G, Fira llego siendo una adolescente con Bloody, quien no tendría más que unos pocos años, como estaban solas Miiko les permitió quedarse aquí.

Las faerys asintieron secundando sus palabras. Erika balbuceo sorprendida ¿Ellas eran las únicas que quedaban?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, Kero llego de improvisto, lucía un poco agotado.

⸺Valkyon… Miiko… Te… Busca. ⸺Aviso entrecortadamente entre jadeos.

El fornido moreno les envió una mirada de disculpa a las tres.

⸺Lo siento, volveré más tarde, mientras no estoy podrían conocerse un poco más. ⸺Dijo antes de irse en compañía del hibrido. Entonces el lugar quedo en absoluto silencio. Erika miro de reojo a las faerys quienes la veían sin ningún disimulo.

Erika volvió puños sus manos y los apretó hasta que sus dedos se tornaron pálidos por la falta de sangre circulante. Respiro hondo y exclamo:

⸺ ¡Valkyon, aguarda! ⸺ Tanto el moreno como el hibrido se detuvieron sorprendidos, mientras las dos faerys veían con complicidad la escena. Erika se acercó rápidamente al Jefe de la guardia Obsidiana y salto a sus brazos para luego juntar sus labios en un apasionado beso que le fue rápidamente correspondido.

Un par de minutos pasaron hasta que Kero carraspeo incómodo y sonrojado.

⸺Ejem, Miiko todavía nos espera. ⸺ El peliblanco asintió despacio, dejando a su novia en el suelo, coloco un último beso en su frente y dedicándoles una sonrisa a sus amigas se fue. La faelienne de cabellera ceniza cayó en cuenta de sus acciones, así que, girándose lentamente, miro a las amigas de su novio.

Bloody la miro con picardía y cantarinamente señaló. ⸺ Esos celos, te hacen daño, te enloquecen.

Fira comenzó a carcajearse, Erika las veía perpleja.

⸺No tendrías por qué ponerte celosa, él nos ve como hermanas. ⸺Apaciguo la pelirroja.

⸺Desgraciadamente. ⸺ Admitió por lo bajo Bloody, haciendo que Fira virara los ojos burlonamente y Erika se tensara. ⸺Pero como sea, el viento me trajo el olor de tus celos, cálmate un poco, Valkyon no es como Nevra, así que esa demostración apasionada que hiciste para marcar tu territorio no hacía mucha falta. ⸺Aseguro burlonamente.

⸺Entonces… ¿Ustedes no están detrás de mi novio y él no me engaña con ustedes?

⸺Nop. ⸺Dijo Fira. ⸺Ahora ven, siéntate, tenemos muchas anécdotas humillantes de Valkyon y los chicos que contarte.

⸺Siempre es bueno para la extorción.

Las tres rieron en complicidad, Erika se sintió finalmente en paz, sabiendo que no tenía que competir con las faerys por el afecto de Valkyon… ¿Verdad?

* * *

Yo sigo sugiriendo que le echen el ojo a Bloody, ella no ha superado su crush con Valkyon (?) bueno Fira, como habrás notado, le hice un pequeño cambio, espero que te haya gustado *inserte corazón*


	2. Los celos de Valkyon

Celosos por naturaleza

**Summary: Oh el amor, la pasión, los celos, ah, todo se siente en el aire… Hora de marcar territorio.**

**Parte 2/2**

**Seguro este también lo recordaras querida Fira, al igual que el anterior le agregue unas cositas más, espero lo disfrutes *Inserte corazón***

* * *

Valkyon pateo fuertemente una roca de considerable tamaño, rompiéndola sin esfuerzo aparente, haciendo notar el enfado que llevaba encima ese día.

Fira y Bloody veían preocupadas a su moreno y fornido amigo, tenía una pinta que asustaba. Casi como si estuviera a punto de matar a algo o alguien. Ambas tenían una idea del origen de su mal humor; decidieron en silencio mantenerse a una distancia prudente, por dos motivos: 1) Para no ser el centro de su enojos, aunque no es que les fuera a hacer un mal gesto, solo no iba a ser nada divertido ni cómodo y 2) Evitar que matara realmente a alguien. Se preguntaron ¿Qué pasaría por su mente justo ahora?

Valkyon estaba harto, estaba enojado, no, estaba colérico. ¿La razón? Su bella novia Erika tenía muchos pretendientes, claro, ya los tenía cuando se conocieron, pero parecía ser que desde que formalizaron su relación había muchos más.

Maldición, hasta los miembros de su guardia, que sabían que Erika era SU novia, no se abstenían de coquetearle. Sus amigos ya eran otro asunto, con Nevra estaba más que acostumbrado, Ezarel era agua pasada, él era más de molestarla que pretenderla, pero cuando lo hacía era justamente para ponerlo de mal humor a él.

Parecía ser que a todos les caía en gracia verlo celoso y enojado, Erika ni cuenta se daba, pero lo comprendía ella era un poco ingenua para algunas cosas. Trato de relajarse, contar hasta mil como sus amigas faerys le habían aconsejado. Que por cierto, sabía que lo estaban siguiendo. Y recordó sus palabras:

⸺_Lo hacen a propósito, así que no les des importancia._ ⸺ Le había dicho la más sensata. Fira.

⸺_Y si realmente te tocan las pelotas, yo los sostengo y tú los golpeas._ ⸺Sugirió la más joven. Bloody.

Recordar esa conversación le saco una pequeña sonrisa, la cual desapareció casi al instante que escucho a su novia reír en compañía de Leiftan. Él nunca le había caído mal, pero verlo junto a su Erika lo ponía de malas. Malditos celos. Haciendo caso omiso de la presencia cercana de sus amigas, siguió su camino.

Nunca los había experimentado, los celos, pero desde que conoció a la faelienne de mirada lila, los había sentido casi constantemente. Claro que ella le había dicho en innumerables veces que eran injustificados puesto que a quien quería era a él; confiaba en ella, joder, le confiaría hasta su vida de ser necesario, pero no confiaba en los hombres que se acercaban a su chica… Además Leiftan siempre parecía querer estar cerca de ella, era medio encimoso, lo cual lo mosqueaba bastante.

Había terminado de entrenar a los miembros de su guardia, cuando decidió ir a buscar a su novia para ir a comer y pasar la tarde juntos antes de que pidieran sus servicios nuevamente. Al no encontrarla en su habitación o en la biblioteca, pregunto a las chicas si sabían dónde estaba, le dijeron que estaba en la playa… Con Leiftan. Enseguida todas sus alarmas se activaron y salió rápidamente en su búsqueda.

Nada más llegar, la vista de lo que encontró fue suficiente para hacerle rabiar. Bueno, gracias al oráculo no estaban haciendo nada indebido que le diera motivos para despedazar al rubio. Solo estaban conversando, acostados sobre la arena, mientras veían las nubes… Pero era más que suficiente intimidad para hacer surgir sus celos.

Volvió a suspirar, no quería darle motivos a Erika para enojarse con él por pensar que no le tenía confianza alguna. Inhalo y exhalo unas cuantas veces. Sintiéndose más relajado dio a conocer su presencia. Casi sonrió victorioso al ver iluminarse la mirada lila de su novia. Leiftan hizo una mueca.

⸺ ¡Valkyon! ⸺Exclamo Erika lanzándose a sus brazos. El moreno aprovecho para marcar su territorio, por lo que, bajo la atónita mirada del rubio, beso apasionadamente a la faelienne.

Valkyon: 1

Pretendientes: 0

A lo lejos, ocultas tras unas rocas, Fira y Bloody reían por la expresión de Leiftan. Chocaron los cinco, aliviadas de no prevenir una masacre. Aunque Bloody se sintió un poco desanimada por la falta de drama explosivo.

⸺Venga Bloody, hay que irnos, Leiftan ya se va, así que démosle algo de privacidad a Valky. ⸺Insto la más alta de las féminas faerys. La más bajita hizo un puchero.

⸺Ains, como la envidio. ⸺Fira solo negó revolviendo los rizos de su amiga y la alejo a rastras del lugar.

* * *

Sorry, Bloody aún no supera su crush con Valkyon :c


End file.
